-The Doll Maker-
There once was a man who made beautiful dolls of all shapes and sizes. He even made life sized dolls. Many requested these expensive and exquisite dolls and though these dolls brought the humble man a lot of money he lived modestly with his young son Vine. The young boy was fascinated by his father’s work. The doll parts and finished dolls filled the home. Each was unique and had their own beautiful personality. Vine would watch in fascination as his father would paint the delicate lips upon their pale faces. He wanted to be just like his father someday and create gorgeous works of art. One day a rich business man requested an ornate life sized doll from the humble doll maker, he went by the name Gier. However the doll maker refused to make the doll upon discovering Gier was crooked and wanted the doll for perverted means. Gier grew enraged at the makers refusal, so enraged that he sent hired arms to get rid of the doll maker. The doll makers home was set ablaze. He sacrificed himself to save his son from the flames. Vine watched in terror and dismay as his father burned alive before him. His tears only evaporated from the heat as he watched his home turn to rubble and ash. He sobbed over the remains of his father, surrounded by charred reminisce of his home, of the beautiful ornate dolls. They were now melted, distorted, horrid disfigured atrocities of what they once were. Vine searched through the wreckage with his tiny hands, trying to find anything that may have survived the blaze. In the end all he could find was a life sized pink glass doll eye. He cupped it in his hands and held it close to his heart, his messy black locks falling in his face. The eye was all he had left. The child was at the mere age of nine when he watched everything he had ever known be destroyed in an instant... Unfortunately the terrors were not over for the child. Gier had his hired arms return to the scene of the crime, to make sure the doll maker was truly dead. They found the charred corpse of the once great maker however they also came across the son. Not sure what to do with the child they abducted him and took him to Gier. Gier had no real means for the child but decided to keep him, kept high to replace the doll he never received. He kept Vine for three years, treating him like a doll, an object, playing with him. Vine was his prisoner. The boy couldn’t take it anymore and he began to lose himself. His mind began to deteriorate. One night while the man loomed over Vine with him pinned to the bed, trying to play with him, Vine decided he did not want to play anymore. Vine quickly grabbed a pen off the nightstand and began to stab it through the man’s carotid. Blood gushed from the hole; it splattered all over the walls, floor, and Vine himself. Vine had just killed a man for the first time. As the body lay there, stiffening, Vine stole some money and quickly escaped. Vine lived on the streets. He wanted to start up the family business again, to make dolls. He lived in an abandoned boarded up apartment in the bad part of town. With the money he stole he got parts and painted beautiful dolls. He sold them, getting more money, trading up, making more, more beautiful dolls. More life like dolls. Plastic, clay, and porcelain no longer became enough to satisfy Vine... NEWS REPORT Missing teen MURDERED. A horrific scene was discovered at the town park. Emily Rider brutally MUTILATED. - Autopsy Report- Emily Rider: Cause of death, blood loss and shock. Found in what appeared to be an elegant hand stitched gown. The corners of Emily’s mouth had been sewn into a small smile with lips painted a deep red. Eyes...gouged out and replaced with glass ones, fake eyelashes and painted makeup. Her nails were removed and replaced with fake ones. A frozen expression remained on her face. Her head was shaved and replaced with blue hairs sewn into her scalp replacing her once blonde locks. And perhaps the most disturbing, every joint in her body was popped out of their socket or broken. Truly the work of a psychopathic killer. Examination Notes: It appears Emily Rider was very much alive when the killer started to mutilate her. She was alive as he had her face sewn into place, each lock of hair tediously sewn into her scalp and as her eyes were gouged out. She was initially found on a park bench, put in place like a doll on display. This would explain perhaps why the jointed were popped out of the sockets, it would make it easier to display her in whatever way he pleased. By the way the killing was executed it appears the killer views his crimes as works of art... Jason Harris [ Medical Examiner] Emily was Vines second murder but a first of a string. He got a thrill in creating new dolls. Carving into them, making them beautiful. He was now 17, never caught. Still living in abandoned homes, still killing. He had gone completely mad, though he did not believe so. One might describe him as schizophrenic. Vine however thought he was fine. He lived in a reality he had created for himself in his own mind. He was not a killer, he was an artist, an artist who made beautiful dolls. Vine prided himself in his work but still saw himself as worthless, dirty, used goods… In an attempt to make himself as beautiful as his dolls he gouged out one of his own eyes and replaced it with the only thing he had left from his child hood, the glass eye. He then stitched half of a smile into his lips. However he did not finish the job, there was too much pain. He felt he failed in making himself beautiful, leaving scars, leaving his face mutilated by his own hands. He knows he is damaged goods...he knows he is worthless...all he can do is make people happy by making his beautiful dolls... His work became quite popular in the news papers and television broadcasts for displaying his art in public places. And he loved his given name by the public too... The Doll maker... "Just like daddy right?" “Let me make you beautiful.” Author/Artist AyatoNyaa: http://ayatonyaa.deviantart.com/ Category:Death Category:Mental Illness Category:Crime Category:Dismemberment